


澳港 | 冷锋过境

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 特区组普设小情侣日常
Relationships: Hong Kong/Macau (Hetalia), 澳港, 特区组
Kudos: 2





	澳港 | 冷锋过境

冷锋过境

近来天气忽雨忽晴。天气预报发了几条预警信息，气温走势即将断崖降温，傍晚将是温度尚且和暖的最后一截尾巴。身处南部海滨，冷空气到得还要再晚些；王嘉龙瞄了眼屏幕的消息提醒，手机一扔、身子一转，窝在床上刚好看到卧室窗外，此刻左前方住户楼的外墙上，有阳光勉强停留的亮色痕迹。  
王嘉龙躺得并不安稳，再一转身，不出一会就又感觉到房间光线缓慢暗下来，重复着这两天的常态，沉闷云层遮盖阳光，前一轮阵雨的潮湿还没散去，淅淅沥沥的小雨又登场，到处都是当地常有的潮湿。  
居高不下的湿度让王嘉龙有些烦躁，王濠镜轻轻揽住他的腰，顺手理好衣摆，皮肤相触，王嘉龙毫无预兆地让喟叹漏出来，与十多分钟前竟没什么区别，只是这次他没有习惯性寻找恋人的怀抱，自己伸了手拍拍衣服和裤子，依旧歪躺着，别过脸没看王濠镜。  
王濠镜看他闭眼蹙眉的样子，评价他：仲未叹够。很揶揄。  
王嘉龙不言不语，报复似的照着王濠镜的大腿拍了一下，再往上就是自己先前碰过的位置。  
服了你了。王濠镜笑着摇头，在床头柜试图摸出眼镜，才坐了一阵，就又躺下去抱住了王嘉龙。

这两天都在吹南风，又闷又湿，床单被褥总有泛着潮的感觉，无法晾晒，屋内打扫也不方便。诸事不宜，又是周末，家乡话里都讲雨天好瞓觉，这样的午后天气适合犯懒。王濠镜心安理得抱住王嘉龙，发丝蹭到脖子，对方微微抬脸，唇瓣就能擦过王濠镜的下巴，也不知道是不是故意的。  
两人就着余热后劲黏在一起，听了阵渐大的雨声。过了半晌，王嘉龙揉着眼睛坐直身子，挠挠头发，打着哈欠走到客厅，又打着哈欠回到房间，手里还捧着罐曲奇。王嘉龙打开盖子、又往王濠镜的方向推一推，接着就靠在床头一边吃曲奇一边看实况。直到王嘉龙拿了第三块，王濠镜便也坐起来，压了压恋人颈后翘起的发尾。  
王濠镜想了想，没有其他计划的日子，两人过得是挺宅的。王嘉龙挂上耳机，表示不上班就应该睡懒觉，春困，自己懒得动。这话倒是让他点点头，王嘉龙向来比别人想象中定得住，要是真觉得无聊，会自己捣鼓甜点蛋糕，是那种传说中隐藏的冷脸甜品达人，撩人于无形。  
但说到底，他也只撩眼前这一个。  
凉意慢慢沉下来，这下是真的有些阴冷了。王嘉龙忍不住挑眉，随手在床边摸了件外套穿上，刚还在他身边安静陪着看实况的人即刻凑上去摁住他肩头。  
“做乜嘢？”王嘉龙躲不过恋人的亲吻，举手投降一般任对方动作；王濠镜的舌尖卷走王嘉龙唇角沾着的饼干糖粉：“那是我的外套。”  
王嘉龙砸吧嘴，咽了唾沫，拉动进度条时觉得诡谲游戏画面里杵着下巴、有着谜之微笑的眼镜角色怎么看都有某个人的影子。  
啧，穿就穿了啊，又不会怎么样。一个大字倒在了床上，又站起来，趿拉着拖鞋往厨房走去了。

王濠镜在准备晚饭。王嘉龙打开冰箱看了眼，盘算着明天能用手头材料做烤布蕾。想巡视领地般点点头，他拉开格子看看瓜菜和肉，才表示满意地合上门，一句想喝汤还没说出口，就被指尖碰到的黏感惹得皱眉：之前的南风势头太猛，刚碰到的一小片还挂着水珠——先前赖在卧室里，偏偏都忘了除湿这回事。  
指望北风来解决也不是不可以，反正都要降温了。他竖起衣领，挪到了王濠镜身侧看人煎鱼。  
王濠镜煎的银鲳鱼一绝，王嘉龙自己上手尝试过，总觉得成品还是欠了点意思，明明火候和调料都一样，就是不及王濠镜做的好吃。他这一站便直直待在王濠镜边上，保持食客位置等待王濠镜出手，看大厨给鱼翻面的眼神比猫还虔诚。  
王濠镜用锅铲压压鱼背，再次调侃王嘉龙，怎么这么快就饿了？没等来回复，倒是听见他接了电话，轻声应了几句。  
“难得唔OT，点解唔过二人世界？”  
“我同佢讲。”  
“知啦——Madam。”  
一通电话结束，白菜已炒好出锅。王嘉龙抬脸，叹气道，你才是亲儿子。  
王濠镜笑笑：阿姨说什么了？  
说要降温了，让你多穿点，还问什么时候一起去喝茶。  
煎鱼被放到王嘉龙面前：她这样说，其实也是在提醒你嘛。  
“知道了……”他在饭菜香气里含含糊糊应下来。

吃过晚饭收拾收拾，墙上桌上被风一吹总算恢复了干爽。王濠镜的下巴抵住王嘉龙肩窝，视线越过来发现他在看天气预报，冷空气侵袭后有短暂的几日晴朗，这之后又会有连绵的阴雨扑来，够让人忙活。  
手探到王嘉龙身前攥住衣摆，王濠镜抱住了他。王嘉龙耸肩怼人，却被抓得更紧。在凉意又一次吹进室内前，王濠镜贴在他颈边，唇瓣蹭过发梢，轻声呢喃。天色愈发昏暗，消停了一阵的雨又在倾泻，从淅沥至滂沱。本就灰蒙蒙的雨幕又多了层暗色，夹着呼啸大风，如果没有灯光照映，倒真有些凄风苦雨的意思。  
王濠镜的声音被屋外风雨掩去些许，耳畔那故作调皮的一句“有点冷”却足够清晰。王嘉龙转过身去抱他，被恋人抱得更紧了。

FIN.

01/03/20


End file.
